With Love
by BaMBaM13
Summary: Dallas Winston's baby sister Samantha is not a baby anymore, and the gang is just starting to notice. All she wants is for Sodapop Curtis to notice. Will he? or will Sam be left alone and heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1

I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Samantha Winston, Dallas Winston's baby sister. I know, Dally, the hood/greaser that has a mile long police record. Well, in my opinion, that is all just an act. I know him way better than that, and he is really sweet (and maybe just a hint of over protectiveness) once you really get to know him. Anyways, although Dally and I are related, we look NOTHING alike. He has this white-blonde hair and I have light brown. He has these cold blue eyes, and mine are a warm brown. You would never guess we were even close to being related. I am 15 years old, and this is my story.

Well, I've lived with Dally since we came to Tulsa from New York. It was then we met "the gang."

There was the Curtis brothers (Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy), Johnny Cade, Steve Randle, and Two-Bit Matthews. I love them all. They are like my brothers.

Darry is like all of our dads.

Sodapop, well, he is the most handsome guy I've ever met…I love him, and I'm not so sure it works the other way around, but seeing him everyday, I can live with that! Ponyboy, he's a dreamer, sometimes a little absent-minded, but still smart.

Johnny is like the gang's puppy. He has the worst home life out of all of us (he gets abused) yet he is so strong.

Steve is Soda's best friend. They work at the DX together. He loves cars.

Two-Bit, he's an original one. He loves Mickey Mouse and always is cracking a joke. His real name is Keith and he has a thing for blondes…good thing I'm not blonde! These guys and Dally were all that I had and I knew it, yet somehow, I was okay with that.

Everyday in the summer seems to go by so slow. That is the only thing I hate about it. I love the summertime. I hate going to school; summer is my refuge. It's not that I'm bad at school or anything, I mean it's really easy for me (even though I was put up a grade, it's still easy) I just don't like it. I have a 4.333 (extra credit!), great friends, A +s, and I'm in all of the AP classes, I don't know, it just bores me. I mean, why sit in a desk all day when you just listen to someone tell you stuff you already know?

After school, I would always go to the Curtis's house and do my homework there since it was nicer being by friends than home alone, since Dally was never usually there. There was almost always good company at the Curtis's. And in the summer, well, I mostly hung around with the gang. Go to the Dingo, DX, and the Nightly Double. Sounds like a fun life, huh? Yeah, not really.

OK, on with the story! Here we go!

On the very first day of my summer vacation, I walked into the Curtis living room at about ten in the morning. Soda and Darry were at work along with Steve. Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy were in the living room watching Mickey, and who knows where the hell Dally is?!

"Gee, Pony, look at what just walked into your living room! It must be my lucky day, or I'm dreaming!"

"Two-Bit, I thought because I'm a brunette, I would be off of your radar. Damn, you must've made an exception."

"Oh ha, ha, ha"

"So guys, what's up?"

They all replied with a "Nothing."

"Boo you guys. Ya'll are no fun! It's the first day of summer vacation and you guys are acting like it's just "another day." We need to go to a movie, or get something to eat, or go for a walk, or _something! _You are all boreing me to death, and I just got here!"

"Cool it, Sami!" Johnny said with a smile. Me and Pony were really the only ones that could get Johnny to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, could we at least go outside?"

"If it'll shut you up, sure!"

"Shut your damn mouth Two-Bit!" I swear a little and I'm greatly sorry. I'm also sarcastic! ha!

We finally got out of that house and started walking. As we were walking, we decided to go to the DX because the guys needed their cancer sticks, I guess. I really wished the whole gang would quit smoking and drinking becuase I hated it, but we can't have everything, now can we?

"Hello there, Miss Samantha Winston! How is your day today?"

"Hi Soda, I'm just peachy. And yours?"

"Eh, it's alright, I guess." Soda had one of those happy-go-lucky smiles of his. Little did Sam know that Soda was just longing to kiss those pouty lips of hers. To him, she was perfect in every way imaginable.

Soda thought to himself "Ok, you can do this. You've asked out many girls before, so why is Sam any different?" "Maybe I should wait a day or two."

"We got to go. Bye Soda! Tell Steve I said 'hi'."

" 'k! Bye Sam! Bye Two-Bit, Johnny, and Pony!"

Johnny and Pony decided to go back to the Curtis's while Two Bit decided to go God knows where. I was soon walking alone. That is not a safe thing to do when you are a "greaser" because some stupid asses...I mean "socs" will probably jump you. Just as I was thinking about my walking alone, I felt like I was being followed. I turned around and there was the blue Mustang. The Socy little mofo was following me and no other greaser from our gang was near.

"Damn" I thought to myself.

To make a long story short, they beat the living shit outta me (I'm a good fighter, but no one has a chance in a 6 on 1 fight). I screamed and Tim Shepheard heard me and got the Soc's to leave. Tim is a friend of Dally's. He took me to the Curtis's house where the whole gang was.

Dally jumped to conclusions and thought Tim had done something. Dally got up from where he was sitting when...


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap: Dally got up from where he was sitting when…_

…the whole gang and Tim heard shots outside. Dally, Darry, and Tim went outside to see what was going on. There was a blue Mustang, suprisingly sober Socs, and a gun. Never before had the Socs had a gun, always more people than us, and maybe a switch or two. I looked out the window and gasped. They were the Socs that had jumped me. Somehow I knew they were coming back for me. I could kill myself for gettinng the gang into this trouble.

I started crying (softly, of course, so no one could hear me, or so I thought.) In an instant, I felt someone's arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw it was Sodapop.

AN- sorry this one was only like a paragraph, but sadly, I am brain dead right now and could use some ideas. Please review because it would help me so much. I will update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I SAID I WOULD SO HERE IT IS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE BEST REVIEW EVER xXFlowerChildXx!!!!

"Shh…it's okay, Sam. It's not your fault. It's all those stupid Socs. Those rich good-for-nothings!" Soda comforted.

"Thanks Soda."

BAM! "Oh, no" Sam thought.

Soda and Steve went outside to see what happened. I went too. Darry, Dally, Tim, and the Socs were all fighting, throwing punches and kicking. Dally had brought out his blade and the Soc with the gun, had shot it at the sky to scare Dally away, and boy, did it work! I guess those Socs knew what Dally could do to them with a switch. Dally saw my tears.

"Sami? You okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yea, I'm fine, I guess. I didn't mean for the Socs to hurt you guys. I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"Don't talk like that, Sami. You know it wasn't your fault. I know it wasn't your fault. The rest of the gang knows it wasn't your fault. Now come here!" I know Dally is supposed to be all mean, but to me, he's not that Dally, and at times like this, he doesn't care who's around. We hugged.

"Come on, everyone, back in the house." Darry said. And, of course, we all went back into the house.

"Hey, Sam," Soda whispered to me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, um, want to, err, go to the, uh, Nightly Double with me tomorrow?"

"Of course I will, Sodapop! But, we can't tell Dally, he'd have a fit."

"Ok! Now go to sleep, it's late!"

"Oh fine, night guys! Night Soda!"

"Good night Sam!"

THE NEXT DAY

Sam's POV

I woke up very early on the Curtis's couch. So I quietly walked out onto their porch to watch the sunrise. I think it is one of the most beautiful things in the world. I love the gold. It's what makes it pretty, ya know?

I thought outloud a poem Pony had taught me (he said he learned it in school.)

"Natures first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaves a flower,

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf,

As Eden sank to grief.

Dawn goes down to day,

Nothing gold can stay."

"That sure was a pretty poem, where did you hear it?"

It was Soda.

"Hey Soda. Pony taught it to me, and I just love it. I know what it means, too, ya know. Like the first time you see everything, it's all new, but then after that, it all becomes boring, and uninteresting. I've thought about it a lot."

"Wow, that's deep, and beautiful, just like you."

A/N: I know I keep forgetting a disclaimer so here it is I don't own the Outsiders or that poem by Robert Frost. I own Sam! Please send me suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

Why did Soda have to say that? I could feel myself blushing a deep crimson red.

"That was really sweet, Soda." Then, the unthinkable happened, Soda kissed me! I was so happy! I so returned the kiss!

"Thanks" I said, blushing once again.

"You're welcome." He flashed me one of his movie star grins. I couldn't resist it and I had to smile back. I think it was one of the first times I smiled in a while.

"SODA WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAKING OUT WITH MY BABY SISTER?!"

That was Dally. I don't think he was to happy with me or Soda. It was clear when I looked into Dallas's eyes. They had that scary look of hatred in them. I whispered to Soda to go back in the house so Dally doesn't hurt him. Too bad Soda didn't listen to me because he got a punch from Dally square in the jaw.

"Dal-"

"Shut up, _Samantha_." He said my name harshly, and his words cut like the switch in my back pocket.

I was glad when Soda didn't fight back, right away, at least. When he did try, I got inbetween him and Dally. I told them to stop. Man, did Dally look pissed, though.

"Come on, _Samantha. _I need to talk to you." Dally told me.

"You just hit me, and now you're gonna take her somewhere so you can prolly h-" but Soda got cut off.

"I'll be fine, Sody, just go inside, and I'll be back in a little bit, k?"

"Fine." He said it was ok, but I saw how worried he was.

Soda went inside the house and probably told the gang what had just happened.

Dally half-dragged me to the lot. We sat down by the fountain.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you dating or kissing any greaser?! YOU ARE TOO GOOD FOR ALL OF THEM! You are gonna make something of yourself oneday, and I don't want one of these hoods dragging you down!"

"Dally, how can you say that? Soda's one of your friends! And they won't drag me down. Hell, I probably won't even make it to college!"

"Yes, he is, but that don't make him good enough for you! Yes they will drag you down, and yes, you are going to college. I don't give a fuck if you want to finish high school, either, you will because I say you will! Are we clear on this?!" Dally still had that look in his eyes.

"Yes, _father_." I sneered.

Dal looked like he was ready to hit me, but he didn't. I don't know why, but I looked in his eyes and his expression softened.

"I love you, baby sister, and I just want what's best for you, and I'm protecting you. And I hope you know that."

"I do, but maybe what's best for me is something I should decide."

"Oh, hell no!" Dally said with a rare smile of his.

"I love you, too big brother!"

"Let's get back to the Curtis's."

"K."


	6. Chapter 6

AT THE CURTIS HOUSE

Sam's POV

When me and Dally got back to the Curtis', I saw the whole gang, but I was looking for Soda. He was playing poker with Steve. When I had opened the door, everyone turned to look.

"Well, I'm goin' to Buck's. See ya'll later. Bye, _Samantha._" Dally said. He said the Samantha part teasingly though, I hope. Or maybe he was serious, he might've saw the glances me and Soda exchanged.

"See ya, Dal"s and "Bye, Dally"s were chorused through the house.

"Bye bye, big brother!" I said happily. Dally gave me a half-hearted glare. And with that, Dally left.

"Sam! Oh my gosh, are you okay? Did Dallas hurt you at all? He didn't hit you did he? If he did I'm gonna-"

"SODA! Chill! He didn't do anything. We just talked. And apparently I have zero freedom to do anything until I'm 30." I said with a smile.

"Whatdya mean?" Soda asked.

"Well, Dallas wasn't exactly pleased with...ya know..._us_."

"Oh." Soda sounded disappointed.

"Don't worry Soda, we'll work something out!"

"Gee, I hope so." With that, Sodapop gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Oh, well, will ya'll look at Tulsa, Oklahoma's newest Greaser couple! Sodapop and Samantha! Sody and Sami!, Sod and Sam!, Soda and Sa-"

"SHUT UP KIETH!" I yelled. Me calling him Kieth always shuts him up. Everyone just kinda went back to their own crap after that. It was a pretty uneventful night after that.

THE NEXT DAY (Darry, Steve, and Soda are at work. Dally is still at Buck's)

"I'm gonna go for a walk, k Johnny?"

"Why don't one of us come with you, just in case?" (I could always get Johnny to talk more than he normally does.)

"Nah, I'll be fine, Johnny. Sides, I got my switch."

"Ok, just be careful, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said that half-heartedly.

I said my goodbyes and stepped out the door.

It wasn't a nice day out, but it wasn't too bad. I mean it was like 60 and cloudy, but at least it wasn't raining.

"Dammit!" I thought to myself as it just started to rain. I had been wandering around aimlessly for about a half hour.

"I should be getting back," I thought.

I musta been thinkin pretty loud not to hear a blue mustang pull up behind me.

"Hey guys! Looks like we've got ourselves a greaser girl! So tell us greaser girl, what's somethin' so fine walkin out here by her lonesome?"

"Fuck off" I snarled at them damn Socs.

"Oh, my, you've got quite the mouth. If we shut you up, we could have some real good fun!"

They stopped the car and started to get out. That is when I started my sprinting. I ran, and ran and ran, but it did no good in the end. The Socs had cought up to me and now, instead of trying to rape me, were pissed off for no reason and were beatin the shit outta me.

"TWO-BIT! JOHNNY! PONY! DAL! SOMEO-" Damn them Socs had covered up my mouth.

"Stupid, worthless, no good, poor, dirty, fugly, greasers! I hate you, I hate you all! It's people like you that ruin this world! Get up!" One of the Socs said as he proceeded to pull me up only to knock me down again.

This time, I wasn't so lucky when I fell to the ground. My head hit the pavement hard. So hard, infact, that I blacked out.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU MOTHERFUCKING SOCS!" Just the appearance of Dallas Winston was enough to make the Socs run away- the cowards.

The next time I woke up, I was laying on the Curtis' couch. I felt like I had been hit by a truck.

"Hey baby, how are you feelin'? Them Socs beat you up good. You got a few broken ribs, a nice shiner, cuts, bruises, blood, the works!" I think it was Dally. I opened my eyes to find that I was right.

"Hey Dally. Thanks loads for savin my ass." I tried to get up, but failed miserably. "My head hurts." I declared.

"I don't blame it. You were knocked out cold on the ground, and by then, you already had broken ribs and shit."

"Oh, hey Sami-Baby! How ya feelin? Glad to see ya up! You've been asleep for like 3 days now!" It was Soda! My Soda!

"Hey Sody! I feel like I've been hit by a truck, but seein you always makes me feel better!" I smiled a real big smile and Soda flashed one of his movie star smiles.

I might've felt like shit, but hey, if you woke up to the world's best big brother and a guy that resembled a Greek God, you would've smiled too!


	7. Chapter 7

The whole gang was in the Curtis' living room the next day, except for Johnny.

"Guys, has anyone seen Johnnycakes?" Sam asked.

As our luck would have it, nobody had seen Johnny.

"I'm gonna go on a walk- be back later" Sam rushed out the door with her jean jacket.

"Damn that sister of mine. I've got one hell of a hangover, someone go with her"

"I will!" Sodapop exclaimed.

"Anyone but you" Dally glared at Soda. Pony went and found her. She was at the lot, crying.

"Hey Sam, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer. She just pointed to the fountain. Ponyboy walked over to it, and his eyes got real big real quick. In the fountain was blood. It didn't look like water anymore, just blood, and lots of it. As he circled around the fountain, Pony found Johnny's lifeless body, in the fountain, with a bunch of cuts, bruises, and a peculiar cut that looked like an S. It looked pretty deep, too. Pony didn't believe his eyes. Johnny couldn't be dead, could he? I mean, he's the gang's pet. One of the nicest people you'd ever know. I mean, he was only 16! As he was thinking this, Pony started to cry, also.

"He's dead" Sam just nodded. They eventually decided to carry Johnny's limp body to the gang. With their luck, it started to rain...no, wait, _pour._ It started to pour.

When they got inside the Curtis', the whole gang turned, and saw Johnny...or his body, at least.

Two-Bit's smile faded. Dally got that mean look in his eyes. Steve looked like he was ready to kill someone. Soda's expression went from happy-go-lucky to serious in a second. Darry was the only one to speak.

"What happend?"

Pony started to explain it all, except he didn't really know the begining, since he wasn't there. After Sam explained her part, it turned out she didn't know as much as the gang thought she might. She didn't see him get murdered (thank, God). Her assumption? Socs. That's what the S was for, right?

After a little while of no movement, Dally got up, said "Good-bye" and left.

**A/N: I'm brain dead now. lol, I got a review that said "it's kinda startin to be a marysue...avoid at all costs." I think this does a pretty good job, don't you creativedreamer? well, I hope you all liked it and I hope to be updating soon. Please review, I love to hear what everyone has to say about it!**


End file.
